Calm Before the Storm
by Keaton's Firefly
Summary: Kagome's life was anything but normal, ever since she met Inu-Yasha. But now, things have started to get scary. Ever since some events have led the whole group to be on edge. And now the evil being Naraku has them right where he wants them. Read and Revie
1. As Normal as Things can Get

Ummmmmmm, Hi! How is everyone? I'm good! I hope you enjoy the story and always, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha? Nope, I don't own him, never have, never will!!!!!!! Same goes for the rest of the gang!!!! And ideas! And plot lines!  
  
Kagome: You can stop now....  
  
SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No way can I stop when I'm on sugar!!!! But, also one more thing before I get started. I'm a new writer here, so please be nice!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calm Before the Storm ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1 *As Normal as Things Can Get*  
  
"Inu-Yasha sit!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Argh!!!" A yell of pain sounded accompanied by a KABOOM!!  
  
"Do they always do this when Kagome has to go home?" Sango asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Shippo groaned "Inu-Yasha should be in a bad mood for the next few days."  
  
"Will Kagome be back by then?" Sango inquired, wanting to know more about this traditional event.  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome will be back by then. If she's not, Inu-Yasha will go after her." Miroku walked up to them carrying some herbs from Kaede.  
  
"Stupid wench!" Inu-Yasha walked toward them holding his head. Dirt covering the front of his kimono and parts of his face.  
  
"She got ya good this time Inu-Yasha!!!!" Shippo said, attempting to suppress laughter.  
  
"Well, you don't have that control over me!!! So, I could pound you right now runt!!!!" Inu-Yasha's anger erupted on the little Kitsune demon.  
  
"Yieee!!!!!!" Shippo clung to the back of Sango's clothes.  
  
Miroku hit Inu-Yasha upside the head with his staff.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inu-Yasha yelled.  
  
"While Lady Kagome's gone, I will be protecting Shippo."  
  
********  
  
Kagome climbed out of the Bone-Eaters Well. She sighed, "Why does Inu-Yasha have to make such a big deal about me going home?"  
  
"Welcome home Kagome!" Sota greeted his elder sister.  
  
"Hey Sota! How're things back here?"  
  
"They're fine, did you bring Inu-Yasha back with you? He's so cool!"  
  
"No way!!!! I had to pedal as hard as I could and then scream 'sit' to get him off my case!!!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Sheesh, sorry I asked."  
  
"So, Gramps running out of illnesses yet?"  
  
"Not by a long shot! He just diagnosed you with breast cancer!!!!"  
  
"I'll kill him!" Kagome stormed up to her house, looking for her grandfather.  
  
**************  
  
"You better come back soon Kagome." Inu-Yasha sulked in a tree.  
  
"You're right Shippo, he is grumpier than usual when Kagome's away!" Sango observed as she petted Kirara, her demonic cat.  
  
"Indeed, Shippo. Oh, and he's cooled down somewhat, you can come out." Miroku said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Shippo slowly crawled out of a tree stump.  
  
****************  
  
"I can't believe I forgot I have an exam tomorrow! Study! Study! Study!" Kagome quickly skimmed her Social Studies text book. "Well, at least it's not Math."  
  
After hours of studying Kagome fell asleep at her desk. She awoke the next morning fifteen minutes before the scheduled time of her exam.  
  
"Ohhhh!!!!! Noooo!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she scrambled to get ready. Then she raced to her school. She just made it before the late bell.  
  
"Welcome back Kagome!! How're you feeling? Are you sure you should be back at school so soon?!" Ari, one of her friends asked concerned.  
  
"I'm feeling fine!" Kagome said feeling very determined.  
  
The teacher passed out the exams, clapped his hands, and said, "Begin!"  
  
Kagome rubbed her temples, 'What's the capital of Utah? I forgot to study the United States of America!!!'  
  
An hour later Kagome trudged out feeling dizzy and tired. "I totally failed that."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Hojo! Hi!"  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back at school so soon."  
  
"Oh. I only came today for exams."  
  
"Ok, well I hope you get better soon. Here, I got these for you." He gave her a package.  
  
She read the label. "Medicenal Spice Candals?"  
  
"Yeah, they're supposed to help with any illness. See you later!"  
  
"Thanks!!" Kagome called as Hojo rode off on his bike.  
  
*******************  
  
Inu-Yasha grinded his teeth together as Myoga finished his tale. "Lord Inu- Yasha, won't you go after the shards I have informed you about?"  
  
"Yeah, as soon as I drag Kagome back." Inu-Yasha jumped out of the tree and headed toward the well.  
  
"Where are you going Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked as he saw Inu-Yasha quickly walk toward the ancient well.  
  
"To get Kagome."  
  
"But, Lady Kagome told us three days!"  
  
"Well, too bad! There's a jewel shard at stake!" Inu-Yasha jumped into the well.  
  
******************  
  
Kagome sat in the grass under the cool shade of a tree talking with Sota. "It's peaceful here, too bad it's so close to the mini shrine." Sota yawned as he rubbed Buyo's ear.  
  
"Why is it too bad?" Kagome copied his yawn.  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
Kagome turned to see half demon Inu-Yasha standing behind her, looking quite annoyed. "If you're finished with your little chat, can we go?" Inu- Yasha raised as eyebrow.  
  
"Because Inu-Yasha can get to you easier." Sota finished his statement.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome jumped up. "I told you three days!"  
  
"Well, I need you to come back now!!!!"  
  
"Let me guess, where abouts of a jewel shard are known."  
  
"Yep, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her back to the well.  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!!!"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"I need my pack!!"  
  
"No, you don't!!!"  
  
"Sit!"  
  
Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground head first. Kagome raced up to her room to quickly pack. Inu-Yasha jumped through her open window.  
  
"Hurry up." He snorted.  
  
"Fine." She quickly packed some things and left, going toward the mini shrine.  
  
Inu-Yasha followed after her back into the Feudal Era.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms. "Inu-Yasha's been so mean!"  
  
"It's okay, Shippo, I'm here now."  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha put his arms in the sleeves of his kimono.  
  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku stood up.  
  
"Shall we go?" Sango put her boomerang bone on her back.  
  
They all started off to the area Myoga had described. The sun starting to sink beneath the horizon.  
  
********************  
  
Kikyo entered Kaede's hut, she needed a few more answers. "Kaede, wake up."  
  
Kikyo? Sister, what are you doing here again?"  
  
"I have some questions, but first I will inform you of something I have done that may affect the Inu-Yasha's search for the shards greatly."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have given Naraku the shards Inu-Yasha has obtained."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because once Naraku collects all of them I will kill him. That is all you need to know for now."  
  
"What is your question?"  
  
"Naraku has used a Miasma to get a new body, do you know why?"  
  
"Miroku, told me that while they were all battling Naraku blind something happened."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"As soon as things looked dimest, a blinding light and a noise like thunder and lightning found Naraku and shattered his arm and then his body, save his head."  
  
"Who caused such a thing?" Kikyo asked curious.  
  
"From what I have been told, though I still can't believe it, an arrow shot by Kagome."  
  
"You mean that girl almost destroyed Naraku?"  
  
"It would seem."  
  
Kikyo silently stood and walked back out into the night.  
  
"Kikyo, now where will ye go?"  
  
"It is not of your concern. But, I will be back again to ask more about this girl, Kagome." Kikyo started toward the forest, her only company her soul stealers.  
  
********************  
  
Inu-Yasha leaped quickly, Kagome on his back. He was trying to keep track of the scent of the demon with jewel shards. Kirara bounded beside him, with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku on her back.  
  
"There it is!" Kagome yelled seeing a demon in front of them and just catching a glimpse of a jewel shard.  
  
The demon spun around to face them, standing it's ground. It growled at them. The demon looked like a giant lion with black fur and purple stripes. The sunset reflected off the two ivory horns on top of his head. The lion demon's flaming red eyes narrowed on the small group.  
  
Sango readied her boomerang bone and Inu-Yasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. Kirara returned the growl, her own fur standing on end.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!!!!! Watch out! The demon's got one shard in each of it's front paws, one in it's tail, and one, two, three in it's forehead!!!!!!"  
  
"Now we're talking!!!! Six shards in one battle!!!!!" Inu-Yasha got ready to use the Wind Scar. "Sango, stir him to the left!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Right!!!!!" Sango threw her boomerang bone at exactly the right angle. The beast took a dodge to the left landing directly into the line of fire.  
  
"Tetsusaiga!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha swung his sword. The demon never knew what hit him. It plowed into the ground, completely mangled. Green blood covered everything.  
  
"Alright Inu-Yasha!!!" Kagome and Shippo cheered. Kagome ran up to what remained of the demon and removed the six shards. She put them into a little leather bag.  
  
"Let's head toward the forest." Inu-Yasha sheathed his Tetsusaiga and started to walk to the grove of trees nearby.  
  
*********  
Rin bit into an apple and chewed. Sesshomaru sitting next to a tree.  
  
"M'Lord Sesshomaru! Shouldn't you be looking for another arm to go steal the Tetsusaiga from Inu-Yasha?!" Jaken piped up wanting to end the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Soon, Jaken, soon."  
  
"Are you awaiting a scent of another strong demon to reach your nose?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Rin stared at them, her eyes voicing the her question. She did not know who this Inu-Yasha was yet.  
  
Sesshomaru stood up abruptly and headed in the direction of a scent. Jaken and Rin ran after.  
  
*******  
Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango sat around a campfire talking.  
  
"Kagome's pretty angry with Inu-Yasha ever since she returned." Shippo said.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that too." Sango agreed.  
  
"Maybe you should go apologize to the lady, Inu-Yasha." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Feh." Inu-Yasha leaned against a tree.  
  
"It would be in the best interest." Miroku added.  
  
"What did I ever do?! All I did was bring her back here, she should be glad she's needed! Speaking of which, where is she?"  
  
"She went into a hot spring nearby." Sango scratched behind Kirara's ear.  
  
"In that case no way am I going to apologize now!!!!!!!"  
  
"I will apologize for you." Miroku started to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't you lecherous monk!" Sango hit Miroku on the head with her fist. Miroku sat back down quickly.  
  
He sighed. "You better go and apologize Inu-Yasha. Or one wrong move could mean you tasting dirt."  
  
Inu-Yasha flinched. "Fine."  
  
"Lalalalala." Kagome sighed as she sat in the hot spring. She was feeling a lot better then she had earlier. Until she heard a leaf crunch behind her. She spun around rock in hand. "Who's there?!" She yelled.  
  
"It's just me." Inu-Yasha said perched on a tree branch, looking off into the distance.  
  
"Oh. You're not looking are you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Kagome looked up at the sky, it was almost night, then she remembered. "Inu-Yasha! Tonight's the new moon!"  
  
"I know, so you're not angry at me anymore?"  
  
Kagome fumed remembering what he had done earlier. "Don't think you're getting off that easily!!!! I'm still angry!!!"  
  
Inu-Yasha cringed, half of it because he could slowly feel himself turning human, the other part because of the waves of hostility he could sense coming from a certain teenage girl. 


	2. An Unfortunate Discovery

SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darn my teachers! To much homework!!!!!!!!!!! I swear, oh well...anywho! Here's chapter two! Woah..it RHYMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It rhymed! It rhymed! It rhymed! *dances around*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and co. Never have, never will! *sniffles*  
  
Sarah: THANKYOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I truly appreciate your support and your email!!!!!!!!! Kudo's to you! And you may have a cookie!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calm Before the Storm  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 2 An Unfortunate Discovery  
  
Sesshomaru walked into a clearing and saw what appeared to be the remains of a lion demon. He stepped closer and removed the arm. He put it on and flexed the giant silver claws. Then he smelled something, it was the wretched scent of his half brother. Inu-Yasha had killed this demon and he wasn't too far away.  
  
"This will do. Rin, Jaken, come." Sesshomaru called to them. They both ran along to keep up, Sesshomaru not paying them any mind. He was too focused on getting to the location of Inu-Yasha.  
  
***  
Before all of his demon blood ebbed away he caught the scent of Sesshomaru drawing nearer. He jumped down and confronted Kagome.  
  
"EEEEKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Quiet!"  
  
"What is it?!" Kagome grumbled only her head surfacing.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now."  
  
The urgency and seriousness in his tone made her gulp. She nodded and quickly got out looking around for her clothes.  
  
"We don't have time for this." Inu-Yasha quickly took off his upper kimono. He grabbed Kagome, quickly wrapped it around her, picked her up, and headed to warn the others.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! MY CLOTHES!!!!!!!" Kagome loudly protested.  
  
"Later!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
Kagome nodded and pressed her cheek into his back. She began to ache feeling his warm body pressed against hers, inhaling his scent. She shook her head. "What are you thinking?! He's a jerk! It's not like you really like him or anything." Kagome thought.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he ran into the clearing.  
  
"Oh ho ho, I see you two have made up." Miroku's eyes widened.  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha blushed. Inu-Yasha getting angrier by the second.  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
Sango awakened hearing the yelling, she nudged Shippo awake too. Looking up she gasped seeing Inu-Yasha. "Inu-Yasha?! You're almost human!"  
  
"He is human!" Shippo informed.  
  
"Listen, Sesshomaru's coming!" Inu-Yasha said as he started to run.  
  
"Oh!" Sango got on the now big Kirara with Shippo and Miroku following after Inu-Yasha and Kagome.  
  
"Miroku, why is Inu-Yasha human?" Sango asked.  
  
"I have learned that there is a time when a half demon's demon blood disappears and he becomes fully human.  
  
"Oh great, and Sesshomaru's chasing us? Just perfect!"  
  
***  
"Hmmm, how interesting." Sesshomaru said quietly.  
  
"What is it m'lord Sesshomaru?!" Jaken tried to keep up.  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled to himself knowing that the new moon was an unfortunate occuranec for his younger brother.  
  
"Tonight, I take back Tetsusaiga."  
  
***  
Inu-Yasha started to grow tired, causing him to trip.  
  
"Eeek!" Kagome yelped.  
  
Inu-Yasha stood up, staggering under Kagome's weight and started to run again.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Let me get off! I can run! You're getting tired!"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" He put on a burst of speed.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, you're so stupid pushing yourself like this.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Ah, dear brother." Sesshomaru appeared right beside them.  
  
Kagome screeched surprised and grasped Inu-Yasha tighter. Inu-Yasha stopped running and faced his elder brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I had a feeling you'd come back seeing as you're too thick headed to know when to quit!"  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the remark and continued. "I have overheard many things about you since we last met."  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled as she approached them.  
  
"Stay back! So, now what have you learned?"  
  
"Oh, just that you fell in love with a priestess fifty years ago and the same woman imprisoned you. And now you're traveling with the reincarnation."  
  
"Yeah? Well, it won't help you any to know about my past! Kagome, get off."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you're not going to fight him are you!?"  
  
"What did you think I was going to do?!" Inu-Yasha lunged forward throwing a punch at his elder brother.  
  
"My, my. I didn't think it possible, but you're even slower when you're human." Sesshomaru easily dodged.  
  
"Don't insult me!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha tried again.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly dodged, then appeared in front of him and returned the last two attempts. Inu-Yasha flew back, his cheek bleeding.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!"  
  
"Ah, what a loyal wench she is. She seems to have some affections for you, I fail to see why." Sesshomaru softly landed, his silver hair flowing slightly in the breeze.  
  
Inu-Yasha got up and sprang forward again.  
  
"Is that Inu-Yasha?" Rin quietly asked. She had just begun to speak a few days before.  
  
"Ai, Lord Sesshomaru's mutt brother." Jaken answered.  
  
"Now really, I might die due to boredom." Sesshomaru dodged again effortlessly.  
  
"Arg!" Inu-Yasha continued to try and land a punch.  
  
Sesshomaru swiped his claws against Inu-Yasha's chest, making four deep gashes.  
  
Inu-Yasha roared in pain as he flew back once more into a tree. He hit the tree with a large cracking noise and slumped down.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome ran over to him. 'Please say he's not dead.' Tears began to well up in her hazel eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha groaned and slowly got up, blood seeping from his wounds.  
  
"I'm going to open the vortex Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called.  
  
"Shippo jumped on Miroku's cursed hand, keeping the prayer beads on. "Mushin said two months! It's only been one!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"No buts Miroku! I can handle this!" Inu-Yasha started to attack again.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango ran up to her.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Here, I grabbed this before we fled. Sesshomaru has Jaken over there holding an extra human arm, shoot both arms down."  
  
"Gotcha!" Kagome quickly turned around and aimed the arrow at the human arm resting next to Jaken. She shot, Jaken squeaked as he saw the arm destroyed. "One down, one to go." She spun around to the battle scene, determined. She gasped seeing the area covered in Inu-Yasha's blood. Anger burned in her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Miroku, look!" Sango cried.  
  
"Great power is coming from Lady Kagome's arrow."  
  
Kagome let the arrow fly, it hit and blew Sesshomaru's left arm clear off. Sesshomaru met her gaze, shock filling his eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha was having the same reaction. "Ka....Kagome?"  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed, focused on Sesshomaru.  
  
'That look in her eyes seems familiar.' Inu-Yasha realized what it was. 'It's similar to Kikyo's gaze! Almost identical!'  
  
"Die Sesshomaru!!!!!!" Kagome let another arrow go, shattering Sesshomaru's breast plate. "Next time it's your heart! If you have one!" Kagome readied another arrow.  
  
"I came here to get Tetsusaiga, knowing that I would fight a weakened half demon. I wasn't expecting to fight an empowered miko. Rin, Jaken come. I will see you again soon Inu-Yasha. But, the next time I will be victorious." Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest.  
  
"Wow! You were awesome Kagome!" Shippo jumped into her arms.  
  
"Thank you Shippo!" Kagome hugged him back. Then she put him down and started walking toward the barely standing Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.."  
  
"Ka..." He coughed out some blood. "Ka...Kagome." Inu-Yasha collapsed from venom and too much blood loss.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome ran to him and started to carefully pick him up. "Sango, get Kirara!!!"  
  
Sango called Kirara and they all helped Inu-Yasha up.  
  
"Let's head for Kaede's!" Kirara sped through the forest back to Kaede' hut.  
  
***  
"Heh, heh. So, Inu-Yasha, now will you finally die?" Naraku asked as he watched the scenes from the shadows. "And if you don't die now, I have something truly delightful in store for you and your friends."  
  
End of Chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahhahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cliff hanger! Get used to em!!!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned for next chapter, Midnight Discussion!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review always! It helps a lot! Then I know someone's reading my story and then I have a reason to update! And yes, Naraku's new plot is very complex. I'll have ya guessing till the very end!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Midnight Discussion

A/N: *hides behind barricade* Okay, if I told you I worked my butt off at school to get almost straight A's (history gave me a b T_T) Wouldja be less angry? *dodges various objects* I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*goes on for eternity* It'll never happen again!!!!!!!!!!!! *well, maybe close to an eternity* Speaking of eternity!!!!!!!!!!! I have a dark little Inu-Yasha fic brewing in my dark little mind..hehhehehhehehehBWHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHEM..Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha and co., but I will own their children in a 'the fic' *hint hint*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calm Before the Storm  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 3 Midnight Discussion  
  
Kagome sat in Kaede's hut leaning against the wall. She started to fall sleep, it seemed she was the only one still awake. And it seemed the only thing keeping her awake was the barely breathing human beside her. She quickly went outside to splash her face with cold water and then resumed her place beside Inu-Yasha. She set down a bucket of cold water. Inu- Yasha's breathing was forced, like he was near death.  
  
"Come on, hang in there. Only a couple more hours till sunrise." Kagome grabbed his hand and gasped. "It's so cold!" She rubbed her hand against his for a time. Realizing he was drenched in sweat she picked up a cloth and gently rubbed it over his face.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha? You're supposed to be resting!," this reminded her of when they were trapped by the spider-heads.  
  
"I was."  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Kagome, how long till morning?"  
  
"Only a little bit...oh!," Kagome remembered the herb paste she was supposed to put on every once in a while. She had interpreted it as every hour.  
  
"I need you to take off your upper kimono, so I can tend to you."  
  
"Sure, that's the only reason." He began to shrug it off.  
  
"As if," she said as she helped him with undressing his top layer. He laid down on his stomach while she rubbed the paste on the wound.  
  
"If this cut would've been a little higher you would've been dead."  
  
"Mmm," Inu-Yasha closed his eyes. He felt better. Kagome was close enough so he could take in her scent. Her hand was gentle, and it soothed him.  
  
"Can you turn over?"  
  
"Sure," he turned over and stared up at the ceiling. A flashback played in his mind about Kagome's arrow. Then he remembered something he had been meaning to ask Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know when we were in Naraku's forest?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome hesitated a little before giving her answer. 'What is he getting at?'  
  
"What did you see? What did Kikyo and the root spell show you? I know you saw something that hurt you."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, but tears leaked and fell down her cheeks.  
  
'I made her cry again?!,' Inu-Yasha quickly sat up, though it hurt. He stared at her straight in the eye.  
  
"Kagome, stop crying. Will you answer me?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "But, first you have to tell me what you saw."  
  
"I went back to that day fifty years ago."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"I was put in a world where my life was meaningless. A world where I didn't matter to you."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"You and Kikyo kissing."  
  
"Oh," Inu-Yasha leaned against the wall thinking this over. Kagome continued to cry, wondering if it would really come true, the vision. Inu- Yasha wasn't sure what to do or how to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I made you cry again," Inu-Yasha reached over, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into embrace. He had held Kikyo like this once, and now he held her double. He had always hid his feelings, so he had never been good at this kind of thing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think if Kikyo hadn't of died fifty years ago, do you think I would've been born the same person?"  
  
"Not sure, you are her reincarnation."  
  
"And we share a soul, so doesn't that mean we are one and the same? Two sides? Like a split personality?"  
  
"I don't think so. You have your own personality and soul separate from Kikyo."  
  
"You don't think I look like Kikyo anymore?"  
  
"Maybe a little, but now I know you." A small smile pulled at his lips.  
  
Kagome's eyes glistened with joy at his statement. "I'm glad. The last time you held me like this, was before you threw me into the well."  
  
"I never wanted to see you hurt again." Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, can we stay like this for a little longer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*************************  
  
Sesshomaru stood near a tree, while Jaken and Rin amused themselves with a little game of sorts.  
  
"That girl. She's getting stronger, she could be a problem."  
  
"Ah, I agree Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Is that you Naraku?"  
  
"Ai, she proves to be a problem for me too."  
  
"Oh, does she?" Sesshomaru seemed only mildly interested. Jaken and Rin on the other hand were very apprehensive of the figure covered in a baboon pelt.  
  
"Yes, she destroyed my body with a mystical arrow much like Kikyo, the one who pinned Inu-Yasha to the tree."  
  
"So, it was you who formed the miasma?"  
  
"Yes, would you like to see how Inu-Yasha is doing now?"  
  
"Can I?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kanna."  
  
A little girl with a mirror strode forward. Sesshomaru looked closely into the mirror and an image appeared. It was of a bandaged Inu-Yasha, morning had come. Kagome was in his arms.  
  
"This just shows me I will have some difficulty taking back Tetsusaiga."  
  
"No. It shows you Inu-Yasha's weak spot."  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
*******************  
Miroku woke up to a most unusual sight. "Sango, wake up," Miroku nudged the sleeping woman beside him.  
  
"Uhn, wha? What's with them?"  
  
"I don't know, but something clicked," Miroku sat up and softly coaxed his friend awake. "Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha,"  
  
"Huh?," Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah. How long have you been watching us?"  
  
"We just woke up."  
  
Shippo bounced in. "Man! I thought you guys would never wake up!" The little kitsune paused. "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is Kagome your mate now?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped from the comment, anger boiling in his gut caused from embarrassment. "That's it!! I'm going to kill you!!!!"  
  
"Yipes!!!!!!!"  
  
"Somebody's feeling better."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Kagome woke up. "Is everybody up?" She asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Kagome!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Shippo scrambled toward her followed closely by Inu-Yasha in full dog fashion.  
  
Kagome got an evil grin on her face. "Inu-Yasha sit."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha slammed into the ground.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ A/N: Yuppers. I have a knack for just dropping things off. Tee hee. Anywho, thankyous! (another lame rhyme) Lost Darkness: Thankyou!!!!!!!! I think I just might do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahha! In fact I did......teehee, next chapter, Chaos will rule!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It'll be short, yet sweet..*double meaning* SilverArcher: Thankyou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoy the chappy and terribly sorry for the wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah: SakuraLuna the ediot forgot your fanfiction.net username!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT MUCHO THANX ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Chapter: Dog Boy vs. Wolf Boy (enjoy the light heartedness while it lasts folks, cause it'll soon turn dark, but still good) 


	4. Dog Boy vs Wolf Boy

A/N: *sighes* It's only 9:45, and I'm already tired. THIS is really pathetic. *yawn* This isn't me. I'm not gloomy and tired and......ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ..... Shippo: *gulp* *shakes SakuraLuna* Me: *mumblemumble* Takeover. Shippo: Erm, Kay. She apologizes to all of you for being SO DARN late!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem, aside from that, the disclaimer will follow after I finish speaking on our new "Demon ward sparkly shiny pretty display board"!!!!!!! Or for short, our new "DWSSPDB"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inu-Yasha: What the hell were you on to come up with such a title? Me: Whatjasay? Inu-Yasha:......T_T; Oh forget it. You poor sad people, go read this authoress's pathetic attempt at a story. Me: *ish awake* *glomps dog boy* SEE?! You can be nice!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huggle* Inu-Yasha: Why do I even bother?  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think I truly have the brain to come up with such wonderful characters and plots? *lawyers shake heads* I didn't think so.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Calm Before the Storm ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4 Dog Boy vs. Wolf Boy  
  
"Naraku, show yourself, I know you're there," Kikyo said as she gazed at one of the soul stealers perched on her hand.  
  
"Ah, so you have sensed me."  
  
"Yes, I have sensed your golem, you've been watching me for quite some time."  
  
"Heh heh, smart girl. Well, you told me if I ever needed you again I should come get you."  
  
"I thought you had everything under control."  
  
"Heh, I thought I did. But, that girl-"  
  
"Is more powerful than expected?"  
  
"Right. So, you'll help me?"  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"You'll know, believe me, you'll know," Naraku's golem's presence disappeared.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"MUTT FACE!"  
  
"CHEW TOY!"  
  
"YOU DARE CALL ME A CHEW TOY???!!!!!!!!!!!! AT LEAST I DON'T SMELL!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP YOU MANGY FLEA-BITTEN WOLF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MANGY AND FLEA-BITTEN?! WELL, I'M NOT PART HUMAN HALF BREED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Why? Why did we have to run into him? Of all people no less," Kagome whined.  
  
"Cruel fate I suppose," Sango answered as she saw Koga and Inu-Yasha continue to go at each other.  
  
"I bet you three sugar sticks," Miroku placed them in the middle of the pile.  
  
"I'll raise five to your three, my bets on Koga," Shippo grinned.  
  
"Uh, guys, they're called lollipops," Kagome corrected.  
  
"They're not listening," Sanog sighed.  
  
"I'll add five more!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"You're bluffing," Miroku narrowed his gaze.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"AT LEAST MY WENCH DOESN'T WEAR CLOTHES LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koga yelled.  
  
"But, he's bluffing. Koga doesn't have a mate," Miroku added, "I'll add five."  
  
"A...what?" Kagome twitched.  
  
"AT LEAST I HAVE A WENCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled confident.  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Kagome twitched again, the little patience she had left wearing thin.  
  
"That was a little out of character," Shippo stated.  
  
"What demons will do for the sake of their pride," Sango added annoyed.  
  
"I'll raise you ten," Miroku smiled, already tasting victory.  
  
'They're making me feel like a prize in a cereal box again,' Kagome thought angrily. "INU-YASHA SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?! NOT AGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha plummeted into the ground at a blinding speed, down at least four feet.  
  
"At least I'll have control over my wench, not the other way around," Koga smirked.  
  
"I WIN!!!!!!!!!" Shippo cheered.  
  
"...No..." Sighed Miroku.  
  
Kagome stormed off, Sango trying to calm her down. Miroku and Shippo arguing behind them. And Inu-Yasha head first in the ground still with Koga standing over him rubbing the victory in. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What are you doing back here?" Sesshomaru questioned the new presence.  
  
"I just wanted to inform you that the plan is set, Tetsusaiga will be in your hands shortly," Naraku chuckled.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Farewell," Naraku dispersed into the thick woods.  
  
"M'Lord Sesshomaru!! Are you sure we can trust him?!"  
  
"Jaken, he has helped us before, plus he also has something against my wretched brother and his wench."  
  
"Ai m'Lord."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome sighed, she had calmed down somewhat. She sat against an old tree and hugged herself. The soft fabric of Inu-Yasha's haori rested against her cheek. She buried her face deeper, the smell of dried blood assaulting her nose. She could never stay truly angry at him for long. Never. Her friends were right, she was a dope.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango slowly approached her thoughtful looking friend.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You seemed really upset when you ran away, so I-"  
  
"I'm fine now, thank you," Kagome smiled.  
  
"You know you can't really go around wearing Inu-Yasha's ripped and bloodied haori."  
  
"I know," Kagome giggled. Her mother, grandfather and maybe even her little brother would've freaked.  
  
"I'll murder that cocky bastard," Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Is Inu-Yasha hurt?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Only in pride and ego," Shippo said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Tee hee. My goal for this week: Try to get as few death threats as possible. Thus, I will be updating a LOT more. Of course, if any of you have known me for awhile, this won't last long. But, one can hope, can't they? I will let you have at least a glimmer! The plot will start to show it's ugly face in the next chapter. *hint hint* (translation: things are gonna get ugly soon.)  
  
THANK-YOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Inu-Yasha: You guy's actually read this?! Me: *kick* Eh heh.) Fetchboy69: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let's throw a party, and give credit to Lady Luck and little to Virus Scanner Thingy!!!!!!!!!!!!!(VST) *confetti rains everywhere* THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Elven dragonlord: Thank-you thank-you Lan Lan! I'll be sure to keep you hooked on this story to the bitter end! (key word: bitter) *laughs like a maniac* Lost Darkness: Thanks Arigatou gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much for always being so supportive of me! SilverArcher: THANK-YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Seriously?! You dressed up as Kagome? So did I!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And fetchboy69 dressed up as Inu-Yasha! What a coincidinc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Nightmare

Data Log Entry May 14, 2004: takes out the "DWSSPDB" grins stupidly I just finished typing this. My wrist hurts like you wouldn't believe. And I have "Elbow Room" from School House Rock stuck in my head (our school put on a musical, though I wasn't in it ;; But, my friend was, so it was all okay!). Now. This chapter hints at the plot, but doesn't totally reveal it. In fact, the part that does hint at it happens so often you don't really notice it. The joys of Creative Writing class. Isn't it wonderful?  
  
Disclaimer: sighes I swear you people, it goes in your ears and straight back out. OH! You're lawyers. You're not people. Forget that, you're not even human! (no I don't own Inu-Yasha & co.)  
  
This chapter is dedicated to fetchboy84, cause she's had a really bad week and I want her to feel better! Now! Not later! NOW! Eh hee. Got a little carried away.   
  
Calm Before the Storm Chapter 5: Nightmare  
  
Kagome's friends sat at lunch talking.  
  
"Kagome's sick again today."  
  
"Hey, don't you guys find it odd that whenever Kagome's here she looks as healthy as anyone, but then the next day she's diagnosed with something severe?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right!"  
  
"We should investigate!"  
  
"Uhhh, guys? Kagome's life is her own business."  
  
The rest of Kagome's friends stared at the one opposing their snoop.  
  
"But, I've started to wonder too. So, I guess some snooping wouldn't hurt," Eri finally agreed.  
  
And with that decision made, the girls raced for the Higurashi shrine.  
  
The group had settled around a campfire.  
  
"Let's see, if I remember correctly, the shard we used to have was about three fourths completed. If I carefully put these pieces together," Kagome put them together like a loose jigsaw, although they didn't stick without her hands. "Hmmmmmm," Kagome eyed the rough shard. "We need about five more. Then there's the real challenge, getting the rest back from Naraku."  
  
Everyone sat silently, the dim fire flickering across their features. They were all wondering how this dilemna would turn out.  
  
Soon the group had all fallen into a comfortable sleep. Everyone except Inu-Yasha. He was in a tree thinking.  
  
'What will happen once the jewel is completely whole again? I suppose I'll finally turn into a full fledged demon. Sango and Miroku will probably still travel together. Shippo will probably go with them. But Kagome. What about Kagome? Will she return to her own time? Or will she die just like Miroku warned?'  
  
He looked down and saw Kagome sleeping soundly. He quietly jumped down and knelt beside her. 'I don't want her to die or to go away,' he gently stroked her face.  
  
"Can't sleep, can you?"  
  
"Miroku, I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I couldn't sleep either," he stared at his right hand. "I've been thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Naraku now has our shard and others that he had collected for himself. We just need four more. At least, those are the ones we can get without too much trouble."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, you were thinking of what you would do once the Shikon Jewel is whole again."  
  
"Heh. I guess it was written all over my face."  
  
"Yes. We were both wondering the same thing. What would happen to all of us when the Shikon no Tama is complete."  
  
Inu-Yasha went back to his perch and drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
Begin Dream  
  
"Where am I?" Inu-Yasha asked. He looked around him and found himself in a barren wasteland. It had a diameter of one mile, with forest and grassland beyond. The sky was a dark gray and cloudy. A tension hung in the air making his skin prickle.  
  
"What the," he saw in the middle of the still, stormy desert a demon. A demon with a long white main, puppy ears, red hakama pants, and long, sharp claws. The demon's chest was bare and his eyes glowed red. The demon was him.  
  
"I'm a full fledged demon? But.......How?" Inu-Yasha's mind spun as he watched his other self standing there, flexing his claws.  
  
Then he saw a girl in priestess clothing running toward him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Kikyo?" No. It was Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Why?!" She sobbed, edging closer to the demon.  
  
"What's going on?" Inu-Yasha thought, watching her come closer to his other self.  
  
Then his demon self did something strange. He growled threateningly to Kagome.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't you remember me?" Kagome cried getting within one foot of him.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her tear stricken face getting closer. Then pure pain filled her eyes as she jerked forward. She coughed, blood came out. She was breathing hard. He looked down and saw his hand pushed all the way through her stomach.  
  
Inu-Yasha staggered back in horror as he watched her use the last of her strength to embrace him. He pulled his arm out and threw her to the ground like a broken toy. Then Inu-Yasha looked around and noticed other mangled figures. Figures that resembled Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.  
  
"N.......NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He raced to Kagome. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"End Dream  
  
Inu-Yasha woke up shaking and breathing hard. He was in a cold sweat. His heart hurt as he looked around to make sure he had been having a nightmare.  
  
"I....I slaughtered her," Inu-Yasha jumped down and slowly walked toward her. He sat down and gently cradled her.  
  
"That dream will never come true Kagome. I promise." Her scent was sweet to him and made his heart hurt less.  
  
'Inu-Yasha. You're holding me. I once wanted Hojo to hold me like this, but that was before I met Inu-Yasha. He's come to mean so much to me. I wonder what's up. Huh? Inu-Yasha sounds scared and relieved at the same time. My cheek is wet. He....He's crying? I've never known Inu-Yasha to cry!'  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Why were you holding me and crying?"  
  
"Feh. I don't know what came over me," he leaned against the tree near Kagome's sleeping bag. 'I can't believe I broke down like that. What's happening to me?!'  
  
"Inu-Yasha, do I not matter to you anymore? Have you found love somewhere else?" Kikyo asked watching the two argue from the trees. "You had a nightmare about her. It scared you. So, Kaede was right. She is melting your heart."  
  
"But, you are still not out of his heart dear Kikyo."  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Yes. Inu-Yasha is torn between you and the girl. Remember, he can never hurt you."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"None really. Just trying to keep you from returning to the world of the dead."  
  
"No need to worry. My soul is past saving."  
  
"Good to hear it."  
  
Excuses: Wellllllllllllllll, about the Kagome friend part. It had to happen to someday. I mean. They're not THAT stupid. Seriously. They don't have a brain the size of Homo the Bloody Purple Blob (long story, ask fetchboy84, I can't think of the author's name off the top of my head). Well. Um. My wrist feels better! And I updated!  
  
Squirrels: chitterchatter The world is ending! The world is ending!  
  
Me: THE WORLD IS NOT ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Squirrels: huddle stare at SakuraLuna  
  
Me: sweatdrop  
  
Squirrels: chitterchatter Then the sky is falling!  
  
Me: XoXdies  
  
Next on CBtS!!!!!!!!!! Mistaken!!!! 


	6. Mistaken

Data Log Entry. July 2, 2004: Wow. Been a while! How is everybody? I'm kinda tired and my face hurts. Then again, playing King of the Hill with my younger brother, younger sister, and lifeguard can do that to you. I don't  
know HOW many times I got knocked off the hill (inner tube). pulls at face Anywho! My mind is going at a blank. Probably because I'm restless  
and want to start on "Inu-Yasha goes to the Roller Skating Rink" and  
"Maiden's Symphony"! grinz But that doesn't mean I won't write in my  
other stories. shifty eyes Yeeeeeeeessssssssssssssssssssssss............................I have no idea  
why I put that there. Shows how tired I am, ne?  
  
Disclaimer: They're mine. They're wonderful. Wanna argue? Meet my army of  
penguins.  
  
Calm Before the Storm  
Chapter 6 Mistaken  
  
'Kikyo,' Inu-Yasha thought as he stood on the back of Kagome's bike.  
  
"Lazy day, huh? But it sure is beautiful. And hot."  
  
"Are you glad we found your pack and bike on our way to Kaede's, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. The only bad thing is I forgot to pack an extra set of clothes."  
  
"Remember, we're still on our way to Kaede's since Kagome's contraption can't go any faster."  
  
"Then would you mind getting off?!"  
  
"Feh," Inu-Yasha jumped off and started to walk along side.  
  
"Have you noticed that Inu-Yasha has been quite touchy lately?" Miroku whispered to Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that too," Sango replied.  
  
"Wonder why," Shippo added.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, since we're going to Kaede's, I was wondering......." Kagome started.  
  
"No."  
  
"What? Why?!"  
  
"We're just going to Kaede hag's to get you some clothes."  
  
"But couldn't I just go home for that?!"  
  
"You'll take too long, we'll lose the lead I just got."  
  
"A lead?"  
  
"On a shikon shard, what else?"  
  
"Alright. It's too nice a day to argue with you."  
  
Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. He eyed her suspiciously, trying to catch any pity in her eyes. When he found none, he decided to drop the idea.  
  
Once at Kaede's, Miroku sat outside talking with Inu-Yasha.  
  
"When do you think Naraku will strike again?"  
  
"Hopefully soon, I can't wait to tear him limb from limb!" Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"We probably won't be hearing from him for quite some time, he's most likely setting up more traps. We should be careful."  
  
"I agree, no need to rush into something when we're blind," Sango said.  
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Kagome smiled walking up to them. She was dressed like a priestess with her hair done up in the traditional style.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around, 'Kikyo? Gosh, why do I keep mixing them up?! Kagome....looks......pretty.'  
  
'Why's he looking at me like that?!' Kagome thought angrily.  
  
"Kagome's blushing and Inu-Yasha's looking at her weird," Shippo petted Kirara.  
  
"I wonder why they're acting like that," Sango whispered.  
  
"Oh ho, I was right the first time," Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Master Naraku, forgive me for asking but exactly what is your plan?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"It's too complicated to explain, but you will have another encounter with Sango soon. Do you promise to slay her? And Kirara?"  
  
"Yes, Master Naraku."  
  
"Heh. Good boy."  
  
"Am I a part of your plan?"  
  
"Yes, indeed you are."  
  
"There's the town old man Myoga spoke of," Sango started to quicken her pace.  
  
"At this rate we'll have all of the shards in no time!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
Kagome smiled, but her happiness quickly drained. She stopped dead, sensing something.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango stopped.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looked back, concerned.  
  
"I-it's a Shikon shard, close by. It's just a little bit defiled, like the demon just took possession of it......."  
  
"But that's not all, is it Kagome? I can tell by your face you sense something else," Miroku looked around.  
  
"Yeah, I do. The air, I feel..........weird. Almost like I've been here before, but not," Kagome shrugged it off. "Well whatever it is, I'm certain something horrible has happened here."  
  
Inu-Yasha sniffed the air. "Now that you mention it, there is a light scent of blood, and death, and dirt, and," Inu-Yasha sniffed again to make sure. "It may just be Kagome, but I smell incense."  
  
Suddenly, a yell of joy erupted from a small girl. The girl began to run toward them with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"What the-" Inu-Yasha got ready to defend his friends, his hand hovering by the hilt of his blade.  
  
But the child didn't even seem to acknowledge him. She ran straight into the arms of.........Kagome.  
  
The young girl clutched Kagome's neck as if her life depended on it. Everyone stood around the pair dumbfounded. Kagome looked the same way as the child spoke.  
  
"Lady Kikyo! Lady Kikyo! You left and never came back! But before you left you asked for my forgiveness! I forgive you m'lady! I forgive you! Please don't ever leave again!"  
  
"Ki-Kikyo?" Kagome breathed, looking more than a little shocked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Kikyo."  
  
The girl stepped away, shaking her head. "But, you gotta be her! You look exactly like her! You're wearing her clothes! You have to be Lady Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome's eyes went downcast as she tried to deal with the emotion this mistake brought. "I'm sorry, I'm not. I'm Kagome, not Kikyo."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm her reincarnation."  
  
"Oh. So, what the monk said was true. M'Lady's of the world of the dead. It all makes sense. She told me her soul was past saving."  
  
Kagome looked concerned at the child, unsure of what to do. Inu-Yasha looked even more concerned at what Kikyo had said.  
  
"Lady Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know anything about the plants and flowers?"  
  
"Yeah, actually I do. Why?"  
  
"Will you teach me about them? I'm going to be the priestess of this village when I grow up."  
  
"Sure," Kagome smiled warmly down at the child.  
  
The child's face broke into a giant smile, she took Kagome's hand in hers and led her away.  
  
"Well. That was interesting," Miroku thought out loud. "But remember, we heard that Kikyo had killed a monk. She may have killed him because he discovered her."  
  
"But, boy is Kagome in a tight spot," Sango calmed Kirara down.  
  
"Unfortunately, Kagome has always been in a tight spot."  
  
Hola! Enjoi? (guys at my school wore a shirt that said "Enjoi." all the time so, why not use it?) OH! I found the coolest song and it's gonna be the theme song for this fanfic!: "Calm Before the Storm by Darude." And here's one more, many more to come once I take the time to find the C.D. again: The theme song for A Walk to Remember. It's for KagXInu romantic parts, which will soon show their fluffity faces.  
  
Oh. And want the next chapter? I want seven more reviews please! peace sign If you give me seven more reviews I'll give you a new chapter AND chocolate pocky and an Inu-Yasha plushie! grinz 


End file.
